


Haircut

by boomboom3818



Category: FC Barcelona - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: 2009-2010 Season, Cod Liver Oil, FC Barcelona, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom3818/pseuds/boomboom3818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fc Barcelona celebration 2012-13 Xavi and Andrés shave puyi's hair off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Comment

Barcelona had just won the La Liga 2012-2013 and all the boys were celebrating they did the parade then went to the Camp Nou and now they were back at the hotel they had training in the morning and all the boys had went off in groups  
Cesc, Gerard, Victor and Leo went off to play a FIFA 13 tournament and all the other boys had went off to there own rooms to do there own thing and puyol went to bed to sleep Xavi and Andres were in a room together because victor was off to play FIFA both andres and xavi still had adrenaline running through them when andres suddenly said "imagine shaving puyi's hair off" xavi suddenly pulled out a hair shaver "we can do it come on it'll be fun" xavi had a ear to ear grin on his face "yeah come on" andres winked at him.

Andres and Xavi sneaked into carles hotel room and started to shave his hair off!!!!!!!!

The next morning at training everyone was there except carles and the coaches everyone looked round carles had a hat on and was storming over to the group he looked like a angry bull "PIQUE FABREGAS IM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!!" pique jumped and hid behind Pinto and cesc hid behind victor, cesc then ducked his head round and said "what did we do" carles pulled his hat off to reveal his bald head "you shaved my hair off" victor then grabbed the front of carles training shirt "they didn't do anything they were with me last night playing FIFA" xavi then burst out laughing and andres did the same and carles turned round "HERNÀNDEZ INIESTA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO" xavi then grabbed andres and shouted "RUN!!!" and him and andres started to run  puyol and valdes were right behind them suddenly victor outstretches an arm and grabs andres by the collar of his training shirt and drags him backward towards him andres kicks victors knee and victor gave his backside a hard SWAT and andres turns around and apologises and stops struggling. Carles is still in pursuit of xavi but as xavi runs out the gate he slips and carles grabs him and drags him by the ear back towards the group and stands him and andres in front of everyone "xavi when we get home your grounded for the whole of 2014 do you understand me young man" xavi pouts "yes sir" puyol then turns xavi round and gives him five hard swats to his backside with his hand

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"I would expect this from cesc and gerard I wouldn't expect it from you two especially you andres" andres then looks up at carles "capitan por favor forgive me" andres then bowed his head "andres look at me" but when andres didn't look up carles tilted his head up with his hand "I forgive you now did xavi force or make you do this" tears started to form in andres eyes "si he did" carles sighed and turned to xavi "xavi when we get home you will strip and put yourself into a corner in the living room I am going to make sure you don't sit for months" andres was crying slightly his head was against victor's chest and victor was rubbing his back. Later on once andres had calmed down carles pulled him aside "andresito your not going to get punished but you have to allow me to give you four swats on your backside as a warning" carles said "I thought it was five swats" Andres said "victor already gave you one so I'm only going to give you four" andres turned around "I'm ready capitan" 

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT 

Carles rubbed andres back "all done" andres turned back around and carles told him "listen see for your honesty you and victor can leave early ok" andres face lit up "thanks carles" andres gave carles a peck on the cheek and bounced away and grabbed victor carles laughed "what a boy" he said.

Training ended the boys had to train themselves because there were no coaches puyi was waiting for xavi in the car park "enjoy your last time sitting comfortable because when I'm done with you tonight your not going to be able to sit comfortable for months" they were half way home when carles started to talk "I can't believe you" Carles says "I'm not scared of you carles" xavi says and carles laugs "you might not be scared of me but I called your father" xavi's face drained of colour "you....you...you what.......please please no....you can't carles please por favor" carles throws him a sympathetic look "sorry xavi it has to be done"

They get home go into the house and xavi does what carles told him when carles comes back in with a wooden paddle his belt and cod liver oil he looked round xavi was standing in the far left corner of the room naked with his hands on his head carles set the stuff on the table and sits on the couch "xavi come here now and bend over my lap I will start with a general spanking then the paddle then my belt then you will get six spoonfuls of cod liver oil then you will go to bed until I call you downstairs ok" carles didn't wait for an answer he just started

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

"Bend over the couch" xavi follows the order and bends over the couch

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  

"Stay there time for the belt"

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

"It's time for the cod liver oil stand up and open up" xavi followed the order carles put the spoonfuls in "1 (swallows)  
2 (swallows)  3 (swallows)    
4 (swallows)  5 (swallows)    
6 (swallows) all done get up to bed" 

Evening..... "Xavi time for dinner come downstairs" xavi came down the stairs with a White pattern T-shirt and pair of shorts "carles can I eat standing up instead of sitting down" carles then laughed "no problem xavi" xavi smiled "listen carles I'm really sorry for the way I behaved I should have never shaved your hair off I am so so so so so so sorry por favor forgive me capitan" carles pulls xavi into a hug and ruffles his hair "your forgiven your dad said your grounded and i am telling you right now see if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will make sure you don't sit for a whole year" xavi laughed and did an army salute "yes sir" carles gave xavi's head a light swat "eat you meal it's going to get cold" once they finished dinner carles bent xavi over the couch and applied some soothing cream to his bum then they watched a movie but xavi fell asleep half way through the movie so carles put him to bed.


End file.
